A schoking night at the Cullen's house
by nesievamp
Summary: Cullen women return home from spending the day together. What they find will shock the hell out of them. B &E are married. All human, one shot. M for lemons and language. Humor and romance


**Hey guys! So, I've decided to write this one-shot now, it has been in my mind for a while and I wanted to post it as soon as possible. I hope you'll like it.**

**Plot: Bella and Edward are married and they have a kid, and the other one is on the way. The Girls come home one night from a town where they spent a whole day and what they find will surprise the hell of them. **

**A humor-romance one shot with the Cullen's. M for lemons and language !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, it belongs to S.M. I just like to play with her characters.**

**Ok, so on with the story, I really hope you'll like it.**

** A shocking night at the Cullen's house!**

**BPOV**

God I really love a girls day + night out, as Rose, Alice and I call it. Yesterday we decided to spend today together, because we didn't see each other a lot due to our jobs.

Us three have always been in separate, ever since Alice and I met Rosalie in high school. We clicked instantly and started a beautiful friendship.

Alice and I have been born in Forks, Washington and spent there most of our time. Rose came later in high school along with her brother Jasper. Alice has two brothers, Emmet, who is now engaged to Rose and Edward, _oh my Edward,_ who is _my_ husband. That's right. Mine ! I took him away from all of those bitches who wanted to steal him. Not only I took him away, I made him my husband and gave a birth to our precious four year old daughter Lilly and I'm four months pregnant with our other child. I hope it's a baby boy.

Alice and Jasper got married, right after Edward and I, so she would have time to plan both of our weddings. Alice is unstoppable force, once she is started and even her 6 months pregnancy doesn't stop her from being hyperactive. I rolled my eyes, only Alice can do that.

So here we are now, in Cullen's house in Forks, spending our summer time with our family. All of us live in New York, except for Carlisle and Esme, who stayed here in Forks. Esme, girls and me agreed to spend the day together and leave the Cullen man with our children. We were all exited, because Alice and I were pregnant and two months ago, Rose joined us. Another proof that we do everything together.

We spent our day in shopping and relaxing in Spa. We had so many bags with us that we had to go a couple of times to our cars to drop them, so our hands would be free for more bags. Alice spent billions of hours in children section, buying clothes, shoes and every other thing she seemed to like. Esme would try to calm her down, because she shouldn't get this active, she was six months pregnant for god's sake.

Spa gave us everything we could ask for. They had a special treatment for pregnant ladies and it felt really good. I didn't have many intimate time with my god like husband so I was going to attack him tonight. I _needed_ him. Desperately. So I waxed all the hair of my body and smirked because I know how Edward gets wild when he sees my pussy _bare._ I couldn't wait to feel his tongue on my now bare pussy or his cock while he fucks me to oblivion. _Mmmm his cock…_ Ok, if I don't stop now with these thoughts it will not end well for me. Especially not in the moment while some hot guy is giving me a massage, and imagine him thinking that I got _wet_ for him. No fucking way. I only get wet for my god who is going to ravish me tonight when he sees that sexy lingerie that I bought…Although he would ravish me always no matter what I'm wearing. That's just how _much_ my husband wants me. And he is all mine.

We parked our cars in garage and as soon as got out of the car I noticed something strange. Edward's Volvo wasn't here. _What? He is not here?_ I caught Esme's gaze and she shook her head as if telling me " I have no idea where he is". Emmett's jeep was here as well as Carlisle's Mercedes. Just as I was about to run to the house Alice said  
" Bella, where is Edward's Volvo? And why is the music so freaking loud? Our children should be in bed by now, what is going on?" she asked concerned

"I have no idea Alice, but I intend to find out. Something is going on and I don't like it." I said with firm voice

"Bella, honey I'm sure everything is fine. Carlisle's car is here and I'm sure if something bad had happened, he wouldn't be here. And he doesn't go anywhere without his car." Esme said, trying to calm me down.

"I don't know Esme. He left, he didn't even call me. He took a vacation from E.R., to spend time with us. It couldn't be that the hospital called him, could it? He would tell me…i.. I don't like this." I was breathing hard, thinking he left…where the fuck is he?

"Bella honey, let's get in the house. You must calm down, breathe…like that.. inhale…exhale…" it did help but I was still on a verge of my tears. I needed him.

I'm a pregnant woman, for fuck's sake. I need my husband.

The sight that waited for us was to say at least, shocking! Emmett was spread on a floor, eagle style with a bottle of bear by his side. Jasper was spread on a couch with his head on Edward's lap and Carlisle was snoring lightly in the sofa. Bottles of beer were everywhere as well as boxes of pizza. My child was sitting on Edward's shoulders and making him a new hairstyle. Plus he had a full make up on his face. I started laughing so hard that tears started running down my face.

Alice's daughter, Kelly, was cutting Jaspers jeans with small seizers and he too had a full make up, on his face. That sight was by all means hilarious, I was so proud of my child and niece, that did a good job of teaching their fathers a lesson of looking after their children.

When Lily saw me, she jumped from Edward and straight into my arms. Kelly did the same with Alice. Just as Lily was about to tell me something, Esme yelled:

"CULLENS?WHAT IS THIS? WAKE THE FUCK UP! NOW!

Wow. I didn't know she had it in her. Way to go Esme!

Lily brought here tiny arms around my neck and kissed me in my cheek.

"I'm so happy, you are here Mommy. I missed you a lot" she said with a pout and a sad look on her face. She was beautiful. With long bronze locks and green eyes . She was pure combination of Edward and me. Plus, she reminds me so much of her father, because of her piercing green eyes and she acts so much like Edward. She was his precious princess. And she enjoyed the title.

"I missed you to baby." God I did. I buried my face in her neck and inhaled her scent. She smelled like baby and I loved it so much. I kissed her right bellow her ear and said

" What did you do today baby? Did Daddy listen to you? I see you did a great job with his hair and makeup. Well done baby" I smiled to her

She started clapping her tiny hands and beamed " You like it Mommy? I really did a great job. Kelly helped me and so I helped her with uncle Jasper. She wanted to cut Daddy's pants but I didn't want that Mommy. You said this morning how much you like them, right Mommy? " I had to chuckle at my child, I did say that this morning. He was so god damn sexy when he put them on that I wanted to eat him alive. Lilly apparently these days, listens to every word I say.

"That's right baby, I did say that this morning. They really look good on him don't they? I winked at her. Just right at that moment I felt strong and worm arms around my belly. _Edward._ I relaxed instantly in his touch and felt his lips at my ear "I'm glad you approve of them, love. I missed you too today, you know. "His velvety voice spoke and I shivered at his touch. Before I answered I felt something pressed at the small of my back. _I can't believe he got hard for me, while I'm holding our child in my hands._ This man is really incredible.

"Mmm, I missed you too, _horny_" I smirked. I turned in his arms so Lilly was between us. He leaned down and kissed me. I really love to kiss him, but with his make up on I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny love? I don't see anything funny in this. I didn't see you whole day and I am dying to kiss you and you are laughing at my face?" he asked angry.

So Edward doesn't know about our daughter's creativity.

"Daddy I like your face, I think you look really pretty" Lilly said in her high voice.

"Well thank you princess." He kissed her in head. "Apparently, your mother doesn't think so" he said

"Oh FUCK" , Jasper yelled. We all turned to him and saw him looking at the mirror with the horror look on his face.

"Jasper, language" Alice said. "There are children in here".

In that moment Kelly started to laugh along with Lilly. "I think uncle Jasper looks pretty as well", Lilly said.

The recognition flashed on Edward's face" Oh, no. No, no, no, Lilly tell me you didn't do this to me." He said running towards the mirror. As soon as he saw himself he started growling " What the fuck? How…when did you do this? I put you to bed Lilly and I clearly remember that before that I didn't have any make up on my face"

"Well, Kelly and I woke up and we were bored so…" she trailed of.

"Well, kittens, I think you did a great job. You are both talented. But Kelly, I appreciate your wish for designer skills and I'm so happy that you love it like I do, but daddy's pants were really expensive and mommy loves them very much. Ok? So I will give you a lots of other stuff that you can cut, but don't touch daddy's pants, ok sugar?" Alice said in her sweet tone

" I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to make them look pretty." She said with tears in her eyes.

I put Lilly on the floor and went to Edward. His arms automatically wrapped around me. I kissed him hard, deepening the kiss. When I pulled away I whispered against his lips " Baby, why don' t you go upstairs and remove that make up from your face. I will go to give Lilly a bath and put her to sleep. You wait for me in the bed...under the covers…._naked._" I bit on his lip and his grip tightened.

"You better hurry up love… I've been hard for you entire day." His eyes were dark now with lust I felt my panties getting wet. When I pulled away he winked at me and smacked my ass. _Horny bastard._

Alice and I took Lilly and Kelly upstairs for a bath. While we were setting the water and bubbles, because I knew they liked them, I got the idea.

"Lilly baby, would you like to tell your Mommy how you spent your day here? What did you do?"

"And don't leave anything behind" Alice jumped in

"Well", Lilly started," when you left, Kelly and I wanted to play with Barbie dolls so we went in our room. Kelly wanted the doll that had long brown hair , but I wanted her as well , because that doll reminds me of you Mommy so we started to fight until grandpa came in and told me I can have that doll and for Kelly to take other one. "

"And then he started playing with us" Kelly said

We all started to laugh, imagining Carlisle with Barbie dolls.

"Can you imagine my father , playing Barbie dolls with our daughters. It is a sight I would kill to see" Alice said laughing

"Yeah, that is a thing to see. Why did he play with them? Where was your Daddy Lilly?" I asked her

"Daddy was with uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper. I don't know what they did Mommy. But after grandpa left, uncle Emmett came and asked us if we are hungry and if we like pizza" . So that explains pizza boxes on the floor. They had a fridge full of food in the kitchen and they order a pizza. Men.

"So you ate pizza?" I asked

"Mhm, I really like pizza Mommy. And uncle Emmett ate one box and wanted to eat my pizza but Daddy and I didn't give him . Daddy said uncle Emmett is a pig" Lilly said giggling

"You did a good job Lilly, uncle Emmet seriously needs some control. He eats everything we have in the house within two hours. " Rosalie said. I didn't hear her coming so I turned to look at her. She was leaning against the door and holding a platter with five glasses of orange juice for all of us.

"Thanks Rose. I am a little thirsty." I said smiling at her and taking the glass.

"Yeah I get to pee all day long and always get to be thirsty. It's just a circle that is never ending" Alice said shaking her head

For the rest of the bath, Lilly and Kelly were explaining everything, in details, how they day went and how our men behaved. I got a lot of information that I needed and Mr. Cullen is sooo going to pay for his mistakes tonight.

I dried Lilly of with a fluffy towel, dried her hair, and put her to sleep. I could be spending day and days in her arms, feeling her, touching her, she was so beautiful and soft and so irresistible. I love my daughter so much and every time I hear her talk in her sleep, my heart starts dancing. She got that from me, I sleep talk as well. I could listen to her forever, especially because her words were mostly "Mummy, Daddy, baby". When she said "baby" I knew she meant the baby in my belly. She always puts her small head on my stomach and listens . She would look me in the eyes and said "Baby". It always brought tears on my face. I kissed her good night and left the room.

Edward was waiting for me in our room in our bed like I told him to. _I love when he obeys._ He was lying in bed, classes on his face and a book in his hands. That's the thing he has been doing since we met. Because I love reading, I would always have some book with me, Edward started reading as well so he would make an impression. Since then it turned into habit and now he constantly reads. _My own personal God, with a book._ God, I was so lucky.

"Enjoying the view love?" he asked not taking his eyes from his book. _Oh, so you wonna play?_

"Not as much as I could be" I purred at him

He licked his lips because he knows it drives me mad. I moaned a little .

"Hmm… I see. And I presume you would like to do something as well, am I right?" he shifted a little so his covers moved and exposed to me his beautiful chest.

"You presume right" I said trying to sound normal and keeping myself form moaning.

"And what would you like to do?" he asked

"Well… we could play a game" I said and started taking my clothes off.

He run his hand through his hair and turns the page. _Leave the fucking book Edward!_

"What game?" he asked, again not taking his eyes of the book.

I was standing here, naked in front of the bed and he didn't even look at me. _Fucker._

"You know that vibrator that Alice bought me for my birthday? Well I am going to use it, and get myself off, and you are going to watch me. Ok ?" I asked in my sexy voice

I moved so I was lying next to him and reached for a drawer to take my vibrator. But his hand stopped me from doing so. _Fucking finally._

"I don't think so love. You see, you have been very naughty girl Mrs. Cullen. You waxed your pussy bare" he growled looking at my pussy, " you know what that does to me" he said moving so he was hovering above me. His erection pressed hard against me. My stomach wasn't that big so he would get in the way, but it was still there. And according to Edward I looked beautiful like that.

"Ah no mister, I'll be in control tonight. You are not allowed to touch or move. I'll let you speak, because I need some fucking answers" I pushed him away so he was lying on his back with me straddling him.

"Love, I don't think you are capable of controlling me, you know? I know your body, and with my doctor hands I just know where to touch you to get you mad with lust. We've been married for five years, plus we've been dating years back before that, you think I don't know you? You think I don't know when you're close to cum? I know you love, admit it, you lost this game before it even began"

Well fuck, how I am supposed to respond to that one? Damn, he' s good. And he is right, he does know my body. I don't lose. I never lose.

"Alright Mr. Know It All, let me tell you something" I smirked " you say that you know my body perfectly and how it responds to your touch. Don't you think that I know your body just as well? You think I don't know when you're close or things that drive you wild? Mr. Cullen, you …. are so wrong ! I purred at him

He was rock hard already and lifted his hips for some friction. I knew he wanted me but I wasn't giving in that quickly.

I got up and went to the closet. "Close your eyes baby. And don't open them until I tell you to ok? " I took his ties and went back to bed. Edwards eyes were closed but his body was frozen. _He didn't expect this._

"Put your arms above your head and grip the headboard with your hands."

"Bella" he growled " what are you doing?"

I leaned to him and whispered in his ear " Relax baby, it's just me. I won't hurt you I promise baby. You know I love you" and kissed him bellow his ear. Another thing that turns him on.

When I was done with tying his hands I blindfolded him. His legs were free but spread wide. He was in eagle style and I was definitely enjoying my view better.

"Baby, we had a lot's of sex but you never did this to me before. It's so fucking hot. Where are you? God baby give me some friction, I'm rock hard baby, my balls hurt"

"Shh baby I'm right here" I whispered to his ear again. I moved down so my chest was in contact with his cock. He was glorious. And all mine.

I put his cock between my breasts and started moving slowly up and down. He hissed at the contact and started moaning with pleasure. "Yes baby, fuck I love your tits, yeah baby just like that" he started moving his hips but I stopped my movements.

"No Edward, control your hips. No moving, remember? Now you saw what you will get if you are a good boy. I am going to ask you some questions and if you answer true I will continue. If you lie, no friction. You may not cum tonight baby, so be careful ok?"

"Fuck Bella, I'll tell you everything just put my cock between you tits, please" he pleaded

I put him between my breasts but didn't move.

"Edward do you love me?" still no move

"Yes baby I love you, god I adore you, you are the most beautiful creature in the world. You know that baby"

I started moving but very slow. "Am I a good mother for our child?" still slow movements.

"Yes, _fuck faster_ , you are the best mother in the world. I love you so much for that and I wouldn't want any other woman, _ fuuuuck, _to be a mother for my kids." I knew he meant it so I moved faster. " Yeah baby, faster, fuuuck, your tits feel so good. God, they can fuck, aaah.."

"And do you think you are a good father for Lilly?"

"The best in this whole motherfucking world. Lilly is my princess, I would do anything for her" he did love her as much as I did, but today he didn't perform well. So I slowed the movements.

"And do you think you did a good job today?" I smirked

"Um… i… _fuck baby I need more,_ I think I did." He breathed. I stopped.

"Liar. That is not a good answer baby. Think again."

"Why did you stop? Bella" he growled" I didn't take my eyes of her I swear"

I had to laugh, " Oh, so is that how you got a makeup and hair style make over?"

"I fall asleep okay? I'm sorry it's just I was to fucking tired and.. please Bella I need more, please fuck me with your tits. Please, I'll never do that again I promise"

I started moving again and this time taking his head slowly into my mouth.

"Yessss" he hissed " oh god, yes, Bella your mouth feel so fucking good. Suck me baby fuuuuck" I stopped

"Bella" he growled.

"You forgot who is in control here. I will do what I want and sucking your cock is not one of them" I said

"Ok baby sorry I'll be good , I promise." He breathed

I was so turned on, my pussy was dripping wet. I needed some friction as well so I grinned against his leg. I fucked him faster and harder with my tits and sucking on his head with my mouth. When I felt him twitch I stopped and got up. I straddled him again so the tip of his cock was at my entrance.

"Are you going to be a good daddy Edward? Are you actually going to take care of her next time, instead of your father?" I needed him so badly but he didn't learn his lesson yet.

"Yes, love , I will I promise. I'm so sorry I fell asleep but the work got me all stressed and.. "

"Shh baby, that's ok. I'm not talking about that, I know how tired you are. That's not it, you know I would never blame you for it." I kissed him slowly but soon it turned out to be row and passionate kiss, during which I lowered myself on him so I could kiss him better.

"God I love you Bella. I love you so fucking much. I'm so sorry for today"

I was riding him hard now, I could feel every inch of his glorious cock inside of me and I wanted to trap him there forever. I was panting now, breathing hard and begging him to fuck me harder.

"Harder Edward, harder, please, I need more…. Fuck I'm close" I breathed

"Fuck Bella…you feel…so..good…so..tight..fuuck…I'm close too.."

Soon my walls clenched around him and my orgasm hit me hard. Edward followed me right after. I fall on his chest trying to catch my breath.

I removed ties from his arms and eyes. He scooped me in his arms and kissed me on forehead. And then I remembered.

"Edward, where is your Volvo?" I asked

"Fucking Emmett took it to go and bye some beer. He didn't' want to take the jeep, saying it's a short ride. So he just parked it in on the other side of the house. Why?"

"Oh good. Well it's just when we arrived here, Volvo was gone and…"

"Love, I would never leave anywhere without you, you know that. Even if it was an emergency I would call you love, and tell you I left. God you've got all worried, haven't you? You know it's not good for the baby, love. I would never leave you Bella, I love you too much" he said rubbing my stomach . His eyes radiated pure love and I god lost again.

I took him three times that night and I would do it more, but I got really tired from today's activities, that I fall asleep in my loving husbands arms, where I belonged.

**So, what do you think? How do you like Edward and Bella married with kids? I will not continue this story, it's just one shot.**

**Should I writes some more one shots? I would like to.**

**Reviews, reviews, so I could know. You like this Edward? I do !**

**XXX**


End file.
